


Un obsequio, un amor... Una historia

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, YuleFestAquelarre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Durante la celebración del Yule es una tradición valorada el intercambio de regalos entre los seres queridos,  porque... cuando se da un regalo, se mejoran y fortalecen las relaciones,  generando alegría. 🎁🌟💕
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. 12 días de Yule

El día del 21 de diciembre llega el solsticio de invierno —la noche más larga del año—, el momento que marca el final de la oscuridad y la llegada de la luz. Es un momento mágico, celebrado por muchas culturas antiguas. En el Norte, donde la oscuridad es aún mayor y el frío también, el solsticio de invierno significa el triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte. Es un momento de celebración recogida, las familias y los amigos se reunían ante el fuego para celebrar que estan vivos y para recordar a los que se han ido. Esta celebración es el Yule.

💮💮💮

Esta compilación de One-Shots participa en el Evento "12 días de Yule" 2020 del grupo EL AQUELARRE.

Para la realización de este libro se otorgaron 12 tipos de obsequios los cuales inspiran cada uno de los capítulos como tema principal. 

Día 1: Algo de papel

Día 2: Algo de madera

Día 3: Algo aromático

Día 4: Algo de protección

Día 5: Algo comestible

Día 6: Algo secreto

Día 7: Algo de piedras preciosas

Día 8: Algo de colores

Día 9: Algo que represente a la otra persona

Día 10: Algo que represente al que da los regalos

Día 11: Algo que represente lo que siente por el que los recibe

Día 12: Algo hecho a mano (o mágico)

En este libro encontrarán diversas shipps del fandom. Por ello les pido que si alguna de las parejas no es de su preferencia simplemente pasen al siguiente capítulo.

🌸🌸🌸

Agradezco a las chicas del Aquelarre por su amistad y generosidad. Mis mejores deseos para ellas en el siguiente año, espero que a pesar de las circunstancias las energías de este solsticio de invierno les ayuden a obtener toda la perfección del Universo y el equilibrio existente entre la luz y oscuridad.

❤💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portada realizada para este conjunto de historias:
> 
> https://solecitoyanass.tumblr.com/post/638044006946914304/durante-la-celebraci%C3%B3n-del-yule-es-una-tradici%C3%B3n  
> 
> 
> Espero que sean de su agrado ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	2. Algo de papel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está historia tiene como pareja principal a Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy... Espero la disfruten.

Draco Malfoy era el empresario más importante de la industria mágica. Por lo que, a pesar de ser considerado un ex mortífago y hablar a sus espaldas sobre la marca tenebrosa que todavía portaba en el antebrazo, la comunidad mágica no pudo ignorar las numerosas cuentas abastecidas de galeones que mantenía en Gringotts.

Draco decidió también ignorarlos y dedicarse a hacer crecer aún más su fortuna. No tenía porque no hacerlo, después de todo lo más importante ya lo tenía, una bella e inteligente esposa y un hermoso hijo, la luz de su vida.

Y eso le generó una ligera sonrisa, la cual fue vista por su esposa, quien sonrió de igual manera.

— Hoy despertaste de muy buen humor —comentó la bruja mientras servía un poco más de ensalada a su pequeño hijo.

— Es un buen día —comentó Draco.

— Me alegra que así lo pienses ya que tendrás que llevar a Scorpius al colegio.

Scorpius Malfoy era el hijo de Astoria y Draco, asistía al colegio elemental para magos y brujas, algo común entre los magos modernos, después de la guerra se había perdido la costumbre de educar en casa a los hijos, se suponía que era con el fin de generar una mejor convivencia y un ambiente de armonía entre los niños. Los padres de Astoria y los suyos estuvieron en desacuerdo, pero eran otros tiempos y debían adaptarse a las nuevas costumbres.

— Por supuesto, llevaré a Scorpius, nos divertiremos en el camino ¿Cierto, Scorp?

El pequeño rubio terminó de tragar un trozo de comida que tenía en la boca y asintió riendo.

— Excelente —Draco sonrió—. Entonces ve por tus cosas, te espero en la entrada.

Scorpius se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¡No olvides lavarte los dientes! —gritó en dirección a las escaleras— ¿Tienes trabajo tan temprano?

— Si —respondió Astoria—. Hoy será el lanzamiento de un nuevo libro, llegarán muchos personajes importantes.

— ¿Algo así como Potter y su banda de retrasados?

Astoria negó sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sigo sin comprender esa manía que tienes con Harry Potter y todo lo que tiene que ver con él.

— Es un idiota —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Papá! —Scorpius llegó con su bolsa a cuestas y unos rollos de papel—. Estoy listo.

— ¿Y eso para qué es? —cuestionó Draco arrugando el entrecejo.

— ¡Dijo la señorita Delacour que haremos una actividad especial! —respondió muy seguro de sí.

— Por supuesto —Draco giró a ver a su esposa, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Excelente, entonces... Es hora de irnos.

Scorpius se apresuró a llegar a su madre quien se agachó lo suficiente para recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla, luego, cuando volvió a erguirse recibió uno suave en los labios por parte de su esposo.

— Los veo por la tarde —dijo moviendo su mano para despedirse.

Draco tomó a su hijo en brazos y se aparecieron en las afueras del colegio. Algunos niños ya iban entrando al colegio, ellos, victimas también de la puntualidad, se apresuraron a acercarse a la entrada.

— ¿Tienes todo?

— Si.

— Perfecto, vendré por ti a la salida. ¿De acuerdo?  
Scorpius asintió y después de besar a su padre ingresó al edificio.

Draco suspiró, su pequeño parecía feliz y eso lo reconfortaba, no deseaba que su hijo fuera un niño triste igual que él lo habían sido, así que todos los días se esforzaba para que su hijo estuviera contento.

Volvió a casa y se preparó para el día, mientras tanto Scorpius comenzaba con la tarea especial que les había asignado la señorita Delacour.

— Muy bien niños, recorten cuidadosamente por la línea punteada —indicó la joven rubia paseándose entre las mesas para revisar los avances.

« Mattew, por favor deja de molestar a tu compañera —reprendió a un alumno.

«¡Muy bien Scorpius, lo estás haciendo excelente! —el pequeño rubio sonrió ante el cumplido, había estado recortando cuidadosamente tal como había indicado la profesora, era bueno saber que lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

— Muy bien pequeños, ahora que ya tienen todos sus cuadrados rojos los pegarán sobre el cartón verde, de esta manera —la profesora realizó el ejemplo frente a todos—. ¿Ha quedado claro?

"Si, señorita", murmuraron los niños, ella asintió satisfecha y dio la orden para que comenzaran.

Con sumo cuidado, Scorpius tomó el pegamento y comenzó a colocar los recortes tal como lo indicó Gabrielle. Al terminar la labor continuaron con la decoración y después de unas tres horas, por fin había finalizado.

Se sintió contento al ser felicitado por el excelente trabajo.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó Draco a la salida.  
— Bien, hice este calendario de ad-advento —y se lo mostró a su padre, quien lo tomó cuidadosamente, inspeccionando los detalles, para ser un niño de tan solo cinco años, había quedado bastante bien.

— Adviento —corrigió—. Es muy bueno —felicitó el rubio mayor mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios.

― Necesita caramelos y cosas lindas ―informó con una sonrisa, Draco asintió correspondiendo con una sonrisa igual de animosa.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade y compramos algunos caramelos?

― ¡SI! ―exclamó contento el pequeño.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Astoria ya se encontraba allí.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —saludó con una sonrisa—. Scorp, ve a lavarte las manos.

El niño asintió, pero en lugar de obedecer, se acercó a ella y le extendió su trabajo.

— Este es para ti —Astoria arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente al niño y tomaba el calendario en forma de árbol navideño.

Scorpius asintió sonriendo.

— Si ―respondió sincero―. Porque te quiero mucho.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y dijo: — ¿Debo sentirme ofendido por eso?

Scorpius negó.

— También te quiero mucho papi, pero a mamá la quiero un poquito más —y mostró su dedo medio junto al pulgar indicando que solo era un poco más el amor que sentía por su madre.

— De acuerdo, me conformaré con eso —Draco respondió, Astoria solo negó sonriendo.

Si, definitivamente lo tenía, lo más importante de su vida, dos personas que amaba y por la que daría hasta lo imposible por verlas felices.


	3. Algo de madera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está vez también nos toca Drastoria. Aunque hay doble obsequio...

Draco no supo definir si se trataba de un obsequio o una devolución. Por principio lógico seguro que se trataba de una devolución, pero este objeto le había traído tantos recuerdos… amargos principalmente, algunos en los que ni siquiera quería pensar, que incluso aunque pareciera estúpido y ofensivo agradecía, pues solo remontándose al pasado podía apreciar el presente con mayor sensatez.

Repasó sus largos y delgados dedos por la madera de espino, incluso podía asegurar que sintió las chispas imperceptibles de magia vibrar en las yemas de sus dedos.

Potter, Harry Potter, aquel del que no sabía nada desde hace varios años había llegado a la mansión esa tarde. Comportándose igual de torpe que en sus años de escuela pidió permiso para ingresar. Al principio tuvo un atisbo de duda, pero recordó que el segundo hijo de Potter, aquel con el que compartía gran parecido era el mejor amigo de su propio hijo. Por eso le dio acceso. 

Draco esperó con una mirada dura y una pose profesional a que el jefe de los aurores hablara. Potter, con su estilo de elocuencia tan conocida tartamudeó un par de veces antes de comenzar con su monologo.

― Malfoy, bueno… yo-yo, yo quería, quiero, quiero darte esto ―Draco arqueó una ceja expectante, esperando que Potter le mostrara lo que sea que quería devolverle. Mientras tanto, Potter buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una caja, por la forma y el tamaño de esta Draco supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Y la sospecha vino a él al instante. ¿Por qué Potter le estaría devolviendo su varita ahora, después de tantos años?

― Pensé que la varita ahora era tuya ―dijo es tono tosco―. ¿Recuerdas cuando me la quitaste a la fuerza en esta misma mansión?

Harry asintió, parecía avergonzado y eso solo logró confundir aún más al rubio.

― Lo estuve pensando bastante tiempo, debo confesar ―dejó escapar una risa seca―, y llegué a la conclusión de que esto es lo correcto, aun si han pasado tantos años.

― No esperes que te agradezca ―tomó la caja, su cuerpo entero se sintió ansioso, desde hace tiempo ya se había resignado a no volver a ver la varita que una vez fue su fiel compañera. Con la que practico tantos hechizos cuando era tan solo un niño.

― No, no, por supuesto que no lo esperaba ―se apresuró a decir el otro mago.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente observándose.

― ¿Te quedarás aquí todo el día, Potter? ―cuestionó con impaciencia.  
Harry se puso de pie casi dando un rebote automático.

― Si, digo no, solo… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu esposa? ―y allí la verdadera razón por la que Potter había aparecido en la mansión después de tantos años―. Albus dijo que Scorpius está muy preocupado por ella, le prometí que pasaría a ver cómo estaba, para que no se preocupe tanto, tú entiendes.

Draco negó con la cabeza y suspiró, Potter siendo Potter. Era bueno que ya no se exasperara con su presencia o ya no tanto.

― Ella está bien, recuperándose ―respondió simplemente.

― Bueno, entonces me retiro ―Draco asintió y llamó a un elfo para que lo acompañara a la salida. Después subió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Al abrir la puerta la vio recostada en la cama, leyendo una novela muggle, “mujercitas” decía la portada.

― Tal parece que Scorpius se preocupa cada día más por ti. Te quiere tanto ―dijo entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa, Astoria apartó la mirada del libro y la dirigió a su esposo, también sonrió y Draco pensó que se veía realmente bella, a pesar de las ojeras pronunciadas y sus labios pálidos, sus hermosos ojos brillando intermitentes como siempre aminoraban el resto de los detalles.

― Es un buen niño, por eso se preocupa por sus padres, a pesar de que le aseguré en la última carta que ya me siento mucho mejor.

Draco se recostó al lado de su esposa, presionó sus labios en la mejilla de la bruja depositando un suave beso, luego se acomodó posicionando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y la abrazó con delicada fuerza.

Permanecieron así prolongado tiempo, solamente disfrutando la compañía mutua. Draco pensaba en ella, en la vida de su hermosa esposa la cual poco a poco se estaba apagando, pensando también en Potter y en la varita de espino con núcleo de pelo de unicornio que yacía en la mesita del salón. 

Cuando su esposa se quedó dormida volvió al piso inferior y por fin sacó la varita del estuche comenzando a inspeccionarla, volviendo a sus recuerdos de juventud. Antes de la varita había sido un mago tan distinto, la perdida de esa varita había representado un cambio drástico en su vida y ahora que volvía a él significaba otro cambio. 

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso en pensar en un recuerdo agradable. En lo afortunado que había sido desde que decidió casarse con Astoria, aceptar el cambio de ideología sangre pura y luego… el nacimiento de su hijo. Sonrió al recordar la celebración de Yule en su sexto año de vida.

Desde pequeño, Scorpius había demostrado tener gran habilidad para la apreciación de la música. Draco recordaba bien cuando ponía algún disco de música clásica y al instante el pequeño rubio dejaba de llorar, sus ojitos se abrían curiosos y se enfocaban en algún punto distante mientras se deleitaba con el ritmo de la música. En algunas ocasiones sonreía y en otras parecía triste, siempre de acuerdo al sentimiento que proyectaba la música.

Era igual a él, Draco también recordaba su propia apreciación y como —desde que tuvo edad para hablar—, le pidió a su padre que le permitiera tomar clases de música. Pero la obligación de Draco era tomar clases de idiomas como el francés, alemán y élfico, tomar clases de finanzas, historia de la magia, costumbres y principios de la sociedad sangre pura y claramente no tenía tiempo para clases de música. Aun así, Draco continuó insistiendo y cuando cumplió siete años, Lucius al fin se rindió.

La mañana de su cumpleaños apareció en su habitación un estuche pulcramente elaborado de piel de dragón, Draco gimió emocionado y abrió el objeto revelando un violín clásico de cuello fino con las iniciales "DM" grabadas pulcramente en la tapa delantera.

Pasó sus pequeños dedos por el instrumento suavemente, apreciando el regalo.

Ese había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Y quería compartir esa felicidad con su hijo. Por eso, tomó cuidadosamente el estuche con el instrumento adentro y caminó hasta la habitación de Scorpius, quien ya dormía desde hace algunas horas.

— Ahora vuelvo —anunció el rubio dirigiéndose a la salida de su propia habitación.

Astoria asintió sonriente.

Scorpius había manifestado su inquietud por aprender a tocar un instrumento desde hace un par de meses. Se le había hecho extraño que Draco no mostrara indicios de tomar en cuenta la necesidad de su hijo —considerando que ella misma había manifestado que deseaba que sus hijos aprendieran a tocar un instrumento, igual que ella— hasta ahora, cuando lo vio sacar su propio violín de la infancia y manifestar que sería un regalo para Scorpius, tal como lo había sido para él a la misma edad, se sintió feliz y agradecida con su esposo.

Draco regresó unos minutos después.

— ¿Crees que le guste? —cuestionó inseguro mientras se metía bajo las sábanas.

— Le encantará —afirmó la bruja, sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y besarla suavemente.

«Estás nervioso —dijo ella riendo.

Draco hizo un gesto de reproche fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

— ¿Y si no quiere aprender a tocar el violín?

— No te preocupes, espera hasta mañana —alentó Astoria mientras apagaba las luces y se acomodaba para dormir.

Draco la abrazó, siempre que se sentía nervioso, preocupado o inseguro por alguna situación dormía abrazándola con fuerza.

Al siguiente día, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe despertó a ambos adultos, quienes se removieron exaltados.

— ¡Papá! —el pequeño Scorpius entró corriendo y saltó a la cama acomodándose entre ambos padres—. Gracias por el obsequio ¡Feliz Yule! —dijo pronunciando con algo de dificultad la última palabra. Draco hizo el esfuerzo para despertar completamente y sonrió a su hijo.

— Feliz Yule —respondió nervioso— ¿De verdad te ha gustado?

— ¡Mucho! —exclamó el niño abrazándolo. Draco correspondió al abrazo apretándolo suavemente.  
Mientras tanto Astoria sonrió y artículo con la boca la frase "Te lo dije", Draco también le sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz al saber que su hijo había recibido el regalo con una expresión mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba.

— ¡Gracias, Papi! Te quiero mucho —volvió a decir el niño antes de despegarse de su padre y volverse hacia su madre para darle los buenos días y el feliz yule.

Draco estaba seguro de que ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos que conservaba. Y se dijo que al final todo había valido la pena. Por tener una familia tan hermosa había valido la pena afrontar tanto dolor y sufrimiento en el proceso. Desafortunadamente, sabía, a pesar de que se aferraba a lo contrario, que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentar nuevamente el dolor, pero esta vez tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de Scorpius


	4. Algo aromático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión tenemos Drarry... Espero lo disfruten. 💕

Draco estaba realmente harto. Potter no lo dejaba en paz, su estúpida presencia no hacía más que irritarlo y para colmo tenía una misión con él esa misma tarde. Rogaba a Merlín que no terminara maldecido en ese viaje.

— ¿Es cierto que te asignaron al equipo del gran Harry Potter? —Draco levantó la vista, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Pansy, posando coquetamente con un vestido negro entallado y unas zapatillas rojas con tacón de cinco pulgadas, exhaló liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones y después retomó su respiración calmada.

— Si y lo más trágico es que no hay poder mágico que me ayude a evadir esta misión.

— Eso te pasa por elegir ser sanador de aurores. Si fueras un sanador normal de San Mungo nada de esto te estaría pasando —replicó Pansy como si el caso de Draco en serio fuera una gran tragedia—. Anímate, igual y este viaje les ayude a empezar de cero, quién sabe... Igual y regresan siendo amigos.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Yo y Potter? Ese troglodita no puede ser mi amigo, nada más tiene que verme para iniciar a pelear —exclamó ofendido.

— ¿Estás seguro de que él es quien comienza? ―preguntó la morena arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Estás insinuando que soy yo el que inicia todo? —contrarrestó amenazante.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a aclarar, no quería que el rubio le lanzara una maldición―. Solo creo que deberías intentar al menos hacer una tregua con Potter, por tu propio bien. Vamos Dray … pronto será el Yule. No es sano que pases tus primeros días de festividades amargado y enojado.

Draco se quedó pensativo, considerando lo que Pansy había sugerido. Tal vez sería bueno hacer una tregua por el bien de la misión. Por eso, cuando ella volvió a su propio escritorio, Draco pensó en alguna forma de invitar a Potter a llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

Más tarde, salió del consultorio para invitar a Pansy a comer, ella era la secretaria del actual jefe de aurores, así que era muy frecuente sus salidas en la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó al llegar hasta el escritorio de la bruja. Ella se encontraba abriendo un paquete.

— Velas —respondió con simpleza, sacando una pequeña vela blanca e inspeccionándola.

— ¿Usas el servicio de paquetería para comprar unas simples velas? —el servicio de venta por paquetería siempre hacia un cargo sobre el precio del producto adquirido debido al costo que implicaba el mantenimiento de lechuzas.

— Estás no son simples velas ―al ver la cara de confusión del rubio agregó—. Son velas aromáticas —en ese momento iba pasando un grupo de aurores, por lo que la chica susurró—. Ya sabes... Para relajación.

— ¿Relajación? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Pansy resopló, no deseaba ser tan explicita en frente de la gente desconocida que iba pasando, así que decidió omitir ciertas palabras clave.

— Si, son velas relajantes. Enciendes una y el aroma que despide automáticamente hace que las personas al rededor se sientan... "más relajadas". Toma ―tomó una de las velas y se la acercó—, te obsequio esta. Te funciona muy bien para domar bestias —y guiñó un ojo.

Draco tomó entre sus dedos el objeto, los inspeccionó breves segundos antes de asentir en acuerdo.

— Gracias —expresó.

— Úsala bien —canturreó antes de guardar todo, tomar su bolso y ponerse de pie para tomar su descanso.

⋆★⋆

Horas más tarde, Draco, junto con otros tres aurores esperaban a que Potter llegara. Lo hizo en pocos minutos, venía corriendo, su cabello rebotaba con el movimiento haciéndolo aún más desastroso.

Draco bufó entornando los ojos, ese idiota no cambiaba.

— Llegas tarde —dijo una vez el auror estuvo cerca.

— Unos minutos insignificantes ―recordó Harry—. Además, hasta mañana nos reuniremos con los aurores de Australia.

Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— Muy bien, tomaremos el traslador que nos llevará al hotel. Mañana a primera hora iremos al departamento de seguridad mágica de Australia y nos informaremos sobre el caso.

Los otros aurores asintieron de acuerdo. Draco no hizo ningún gesto.

— Bien, en dos minutos —dijo mirando su reloj, mientras colocaba al frente un bolso muggle de mano viejo y deteriorado.

Todos lo tomaron segundos antes de que se activara.

Un tirón en el estómago y aparecieron en Australia. Ya tenían reservaciones así que no tuvieron que hacer nada más que llegar al hotel e informar que venían de parte del ministerio británico.

— Les entrego la llave de su habitación —dijo Harry repartiéndolas a los otros aurores, al llegar a Draco le dirigió una mirada penetrante por breves segundos antes de depositarla en la palma de su mano—. Bien, será mejor que todos vayan a descansar, nos espera una semana bastante entretenida.

El resto del equipo asintió y se despidió, Draco permaneció de pie junto a Potter.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —cuestionó haciendo una expresión de disgusto.

— Me gustaría que cenáramos juntos —informó haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse frente al moreno, Harry resopló—. Es en serio, Potter —agregó.

— ¿Esta es una especie de trampa?

Draco negó.

— Por supuesto que no, te lo aseguro Potter, no tengo ninguna mala intención.

Harry dudó, pero al ver la expresión seria del rubio terminó por dudar. Tal vez Malfoy hablaba realmente en serio. No perdía nada con aceptar. Y en todo caso, si se trataba de una trampa, le hechizaría las bolas y ya.

— De acuerdo —respondió—, primero iré a instalarme mi habitación, te veo en media hora.

Y exactamente treinta y cinco minutos después, Harry tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

Previamente, Draco se había cambiado, había pedido servicio a la habitación y se sentó en la cama esperando a que Potter llegara, sin embargo, en un momento de inseguridad decidió hacer uso de la vela que Pansy le había obsequiado por la mañana, ella había dicho que era relajante y él se sentía muy nervioso ―aunque no tenía por qué―, definitivamente la vela serviría en su reunión.

Así que, para cuando Potter hizo acto de presencia, el aroma a jazmín se había esparcido por toda la habitación.

Potter inhaló con fuerza. Por breves segundos pareció aturdido.

— Veo que era verdad lo de la cena, aunque pensé que cenaríamos en el comedor —mencionó mirando las charolas cubiertas que yacían en la mesa del centro.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto, te dije que no era una broma. Con respecto al comedor, prefiero que sea fuera de la vista de tus admiradores ―ante la expresión de reproche del moreno agregó—. Tengo algo que proponerte y no quiero estar a la vista del ojo público.

Para ese momento Harry se sentía un poco acalorado, así que se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en una de las sillas, esperando a que Draco lo acompañara y comenzaran su reunión secreta.

— Me intriga esa propuesta —confesó Harry, se sentía un poco extraño, desde que entró a la habitación de Malfoy su cuerpo se sentía menos tenso y un poco acalorado. Aunque supuso que era el clima, pues Malfoy no se veía mejor, estaba sonrojado y una casi imperceptible película de sudor se estaba formando alrededor de su cuello.

— Si bueno... Quiero hablar sobre establecer una tregua —Draco se removió, al ver el brillo de los ojos verdes de Potter enfocarse en él ante su sugerencia, sintió un tirón en el bajo vientre, muy cerca de su erección.

Para ignorar el malestar decidió comenzar a servir.

— ¿Una tregua?

— Si, Potter, una tregua —exclamó—. Pienso que al menos lo que dure la misión deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien.

Y colocó el plato ya servido frente a Harry, conectando sus miradas brevemente. Se lamió el labio inferior y volvió la mirada al otro plato, estaba por tomarlo cuando fue interceptado por Potter, quien envolvió con la palma de la mano su delgada muñeca.

Nuevamente sus miradas se conectaron, Draco sintió que todo su cuerpo se calentaba y el área donde Potter estaba tocando quemaba.

— Lo siento —gimió Harry poniéndose de pie, Draco también lo hizo—. Creo que no me siento bien.

— Yo tampoco ―exhaló Draco sin poder reprimir el jadeo que se le escapó poco después. Fue ese ligero sonido el que terminó de establecer el ambiente del lugar.

Potter caminó hacia él y en un decidido movimiento envolvió la cintura del rubio con un brazo, posicionando la palma de su mano en la parte baja de la espalda. La mano libre se enroscó en la nuca, jalando con cierto grado de fuerza el cabello rubio. Draco alcanzó a gemir antes de que los labios de Potter se apropiaran de los suyos.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? Esto no estaba en el itinerario de lo que haría con Harry Potter esa noche, pero sin duda le provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción como nunca había sentido.

Se besaron por varios minutos, antes de que Harry decidiera que no era suficiente y removiera su camisa para repasar sus manos por la suave y pálida piel de Draco, quien tampoco se quedó quieto y llevó una mano a la entrepierna del moreno comenzando a estimularlo con apretones y caricias fuertes.

Harry gruñó encantado, no podía esperar demasiado para follarlo, así que decidió quitarle la camisa de un solo tirón, Draco gimió con fuerza, lo que provocó que Harry lo empujara a la cama y le arrancara los pantalones con todo y ropa interior.

Draco se sentía ansioso, su culo palpitaba de necesidad y su erección dolía de tan ansioso que se sentía. Se giró quedando su estómago sobre el colchón y levantó las caderas presentándose al hombre que ya se estaba quitando la ropa a paso apresurado.

— Joder Malfoy, te ves tan delicioso así —gimió mientras se bajaba los pantalones y calzoncillos. Draco comenzó a jadear y movió las caderas de arriba hacia abajo, friccionando su erección con el colchón para sentir un poco de alivio—. Te ves como una perra en celo.

— Si, soy una perra que quiere que la folles ―gimió sin pudor, algo en su cabeza le decía que se iba a arrepentir por esto, pero su cuerpo no podía parar de ofrecerse y su boca no podía dejar de emitir súplicas.

Harry se posicionó detrás de él, acomodó el trasero del rubio y lo sostuvo de las caderas con firmeza. Después, besó su cuello y su espalda, dejó besos húmedos, mordidas y chupetones por toda la piel inmaculada hasta que llegó a las firmes nalgas, las cuales cacheteó un par de veces, recibiendo como recompensa gemidos de satisfacción.

Harry sonrió y lamió entre ellas haciendo que el rubio gritara.

— Potter... ¿Qué? —no alcanzó a decir más, Harry comenzó a comerse su culo como si se tratara de un caramelo, succionaba y lamía. Su lengua penetraba su ano en repetidas ocasiones.

Draco no podía dejar de gemir en aceptación, nunca nadie le había hecho nada igual, se sentía de maravilla. Minutos después, gruñó enfadado cuando Potter alejó su cara. Pero recibió de nuevo una buena nalgada. Arqueó la espalda pidiendo por más.

Harry simplemente sonrió de lado.

— Basta de juegos, es hora de que seas follado como se debe.

— ¡Si, Harry, si, follame duro! —gritó feliz.

Harry sintió que se iba a correr con esa sola expresión, la voz de Malfoy diciendo su nombre en un momento de lujuria era algo que no olvidaría jamás.

No pensó más, solo actuó. Penetró de una sola estocada al rubio, quien gritó dolorido y extasiado. Ambos respiraron por varios segundos para relajarse y evitar llegar al orgasmo antes de tiempo. Esperaron hasta que Draco comenzó a mover las caderas. Incitando al moreno a comenzar. Harry no lo dudó, empezó a arremeter contra Draco con estocadas firmes y fuertes.

Llegaron a un punto en el que únicamente se escuchaba el golpeteo de sus pieles y los gemidos descarados que ambos dejaban salir.

Draco sentía que veía estrellas cada vez que Harry tocaba su próstata. Harry sentía que iba a estallar ante la deliciosa sensación de calor que proporcionaba el interior del rubio. Follaron largo rato hasta que Harry no pudo más y se corrió, llenando el interior del rubio, quien al sentir el líquido caliente llenar sus entrañas también se dejó llevar por el orgasmo.

Cayeron laxos sobre el colchón, Harry arriba de Draco, permaneció allí hasta que recuperó un poco el aliento y se movió hasta quedar a su lado. Al instante Potter volvió a tomarlo, con el mismo ahínco y fogosidad que la primera vez.

Después de lo que fueron tres o tal vez cuatro rondas. En la neblina post orgásmica, terminaron por quedarse dormidos. Realmente no preocupados en nada, mucho menos en que al día siguiente tendrían que verse las caras y decidir entre fingir que nada pasó o convivir incómodamente por la eternidad.

Parece ser que la segunda opción fue la seleccionada, pues una semana después con Pansy en su oficina, Draco le confesaba que las peleas sin sentido se habían terminado y en cambio entre ellos se había generado una relación enteramente profesional.

— Lo que continúo preguntándome es por qué terminamos follando.

Pansy se removió en su lugar.

— ¿Mencionaste que te sentías nervioso y usaste la vela que te di para tratar de relajarte?

— Si, eso hice —Draco entrecerró los ojos, al ver la expresión de culpabilidad de la bruja se levantó de golpe y exclamó de manera amenazadora—: ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior.

— A bueno... Nada grave por supuesto.

— ¡Mierda, Parkinson! ¡HABLA CLARO! —dijo golpeando la mesa.

— Bueno, la vela que te di es relajante, pero pensé que entendiste a qué tipo de relajación me refería, ya sabes... La de pareja —respondió—, no fue mi culpa.

Draco tardó un par de minutos en procesar, abrió grande los ojos cuando al fin entendió.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esa vela era...? —ella asintió.

— Si, era una vela afrodisíaca.

— ¡PANSY, FOLLÉ CON POTTER POR TU CULPA!

— Agradece entonces, hace mucho no follabas con nadie.

Draco se acercó a la morena en un par de pasos.

— Voy a asesinarte —dijo decidido.

Pansy gimió asustada, sabía que Draco no sería capaz, pero aun así se le veía demasiado enojado.

— Ahh... Advierto que si tú o Potter no sintieran atracción el uno por el otro eso no hubiera sucedido.

— ¡Qué! —Draco se quedó estático. ¿Era en serio?

Unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron la interacción. Ambos giraron a ver de quién se trataba. Y jadearon al mismo tiempo cuando vieron a Potter.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Malfoy? —dijo dirigiéndose a Pansy, ella asintió con la boca abierta y salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta una vez Potter entró.

— ¿Tienes algún malestar, Potter? —cuestionó tratando de tomar una actitud profesional, Harry asintió.

— Si, hay algo que me molesta —miró con insistencia a Draco quien se quedó petrificado, incluso sintió que su respiración se detenía—. Verás, hay un rubio que es sanador, tuvimos una misión justos, donde pasamos una noche espectacular y bueno, parece que decidió fingir que eso nunca pasó, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, cuando lo veo lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar y anhelar que me dé una oportunidad. Podría simplemente continuar así, pero soy un Gryffindor y como tal es mi deber ser valiente y preguntarle directamente. Entonces... Draco, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Draco parpadeó. ¿En serio Potter acababa de pedirle una cita?

La mirada anhelante y la sonrisa de bobo lo confirmaban. Si, definitivamente estaba sucediendo.

— Potter, yo no decidí fingir que nunca pasó. Tú fuiste el que se levantó de la cama y se fue diciendo que ya era muy tarde.

— Lo siento, yo... estaba desconcertado y… —pero Draco colocó sus dedos en los labios de Harry para silenciarlo. Sonrió suavemente, Harry también sonrió.

— Si, si quiero salir contigo —respondió al fin, Harry sonrió todavía más y quitó los dedos del rubio de su boca para poder besarlo.

Genial, pensó Draco, quién pensaría que un regalo de Pansy me llevaría a una cita con Harry Potter... después a una cena de fin de yule en la madriguera, finalizando con una amorosa y divina relación.


	5. Algo de protección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tenemos Pansmione... ( • ‿ • )

Después de siete años de haber finalizado la guerra contra Voldemort, Hermione seguía presentando secuelas de aquellos terribles días. Ya no eran tan comunes como al principio, pero no faltaban los días en que sin esperarlo recordaba algún incidente vivido durante su travesía en busca de los _horrocruxes_ junto a sus mejores amigos o pensara en la última batalla, vislumbrando en su memoria los cuerpos inertes de aquellos con los que en días más tranquilos había convivido. Simultáneamente, había días en los que retrocedía en el tiempo y sintió una opresión singular alojar en su pecho, la cual no le permitía respirar, los días en que ocurría, era en días como hoy, dos de mayo. El día en que se conmemoraba un día más en el que su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, había vencido a Voldemort por segunda ocasión y la paz se volvió a instalar en el mundo mágico. Lo irónico de la situación es que ninguno de ellos, había logrado alcanzar esa paz de la que tanto se jactaba el mundo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Escuchó la voz se Pansy, su pareja desde hace ocho meses, mientras hablaba se sacudía las pocas cenizas que se adhirieron a su elegante túnica azul cuando cruzó la red flu.

Hermione asintió una vez los tenues ojos verdes de la pelinegra se posaron en ella.

Pero Pansy sabía que no era así, que Hermione trataba de fingir serenidad, cuando afuera se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia donde se señalaba como heroína y se le alababa por ello. Y el problema real no era dicha ceremonia, el problema era que dicho acontecimiento traía a la memoria de su amada el recuerdo del sufrimiento que tuvo que afrontar.

Pansy resopló con cansancio al saber que esta noche también se repetiría, tal como había estado ocurriendo en las últimas noches, tal vez con mayor gravidez dado el día que estaba transcurriendo.

Sonrió hacia la castaña y caminó en su dirección para tomar asiento junto a ella. Tomó una de sus manos suavemente y acarició el dorso con el dedo pulgar.

— Tu expresión dice todo lo contrario está haciendo un gesto de comprensión—. ¿Te preocupa no poder dormir tampoco esta noche?

La castaña dudo breves segundos antes de asentir.

Los últimos cinco días Hermione había tenido la misma pesadilla, tal como en los años anteriores, pero no solo era una pesadilla, era como si volviera a vivir ese momento en que fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange en la mansión Malfoy. Sentía su piel marcándose lentamente y pesar de ser totalmente inverosímil, veía en su mente las letras formando "Sangre sucia" mientras sus gritos de dolor resonaban con extrema fuerza por el lugar. Incluso al despertar, con la respiración agitada y el sudor cubriendo su piel, tardaba en darse cuenta de que nada era real, que estaré pasado años de aquel horrible momento y que afortunadamente sus amigos Encontraron la manera de salir de allí, aunque al segundo siguiente pensaba en Dobby y la tristeza volvía a embargarla.

Por mucho tiempo había tenido que lidiar con sus episodios ella sola, en ocasiones lo compartía con Harry, quien entendía mejor, pero otras veces simplemente fingía que nada pasaba. Así vivió, hasta que volvió a encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson. Su enemiga natural, esa bruja engreída que siempre la trató despectivamente en la escuela. Al principio se generó una tensión incómoda entre ellas, tensión que duró el tiempo que le tomó a Pansy pedirle una disculpa sincera por lo idiota que había sido con ella. Poco a poco se hicieron amigas hasta que su amistad se convirtió en algo más a tal nivel que terminaron viviendo juntas. Desde entonces, Pansy la consolaba cada que tenía una de esas terribles pesadillas o cuando se sintió melancólica.

— No tengo siquiera la intención de dormir ―confesó, Pansy se acercó y besó su sien.

— Vas a estar bien. Esas pesadillas horribles se acabaron hoy —Hermione entrecerró los ojos y la miró con recelo, Pansy empezó a reír.

— No beberé una poción para dormir sin sueños, sabes que puede perjudicar la salud.

Pero Pansy negó.

— No pienso hacer que bebas eso, sé cuánto puede perjudicar a un mago —respondió con tristeza. Las pesadillas no solo han afectado a héroes como Hermione, también para el bando contrario se han convertido en algo recurrente, por eso, de sus ex compañeros de colegio se convirtieron en unos adictos de la poción para dormir sin sueños afectando en mayor grado su estabilidad emocional y obviamente su salud física—. Traje algo para ti.

Fue en busca de su bolso, el cual había dejado en la encimera de la chimenea, volvió de inmediato, una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Buscó brevemente en el interior de su bolsa antes de sacar un aro con un tejido en el centro.

— Un atrapasueños —susurró Hermione.

Pansy asintió.

— Los ojibwa (1) están convencidos de que gracias a los atrapasueños los niños están a salvo de pesadillas y visiones malignas. Los empleaban como una especie de hechizo que ayuda a filtrar los sueños de las personas con el objetivo de que solo se centren en los sueños buenos, ya que los malos quedan atrapados en la malla y desaparecen justo cuando el sol empieza a acto de presencia con su luz. Pero ... —Hermione se quedó en silencio.

— Los muggles piensan que esta solo es una creencia de los ojibwa, pero en realidad ellos ancestralmente poseían magia, el atrapasueños era hechizado con un encantamiento especial —volvió a sonreír—. Tengo ancestros objiwa por parte de mi madre, así que le pedí me dijera cómo encontrar el encantamiento, estuve revisando por varios días en la biblioteca familiar, pero no había nada, así que hace un par de días viajé a América, un primo que vive allá me indicó el libro correcto, así que ... Este atrapasueños es para ti, te protegerá para que no vuelvas a tener otro mal sueño.

Hermione sonrió y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ella y besar sus labios con ferocidad.

— Eres ... Increíble —jadeó emocionada.

— Lo sé, yo también puedo ser genial si me lo propongo.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a besar a su hermosa pelinegra. Si, había tomado la decisión correcta when aceptó la disculpa de Parkinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Los ojibwa, también conocidos como ojibwe, ojibway o chippewa, son uno de los pueblos nativos más grandes de América del Norte, ubicados en iguales proporciones en Canada y Estados Unidos. 
> 
> ______
> 
> ¡Pasen una bonita noche buena! 


	6. Algo comestible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tenemos a Albus S. Potter como protagonistas...

Scorpius Malfoy volvió a su tercer grado de Hogwarts con el corazón destrozado. Su madre había muerto el verano pasado y era difícil superar una pérdida de esa magnitud en tan poco tiempo... En realidad, una perdida así, es insuperable, pero la herida es más dolorosa cuando es reciente y mucho mayor cuando se trataba de una de las personas más amadas.

Albus estaba preocupado por él, notó que casi no comía, dormía muy pocas horas y en ocasiones solo fingía que prestaba atención a las clases. Albus quería mucho a Scorpius, era su mejor amigo, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer para animarlo o al menos transmitirle su apoyo, por eso decidió escribirle a su madre, ella, era inteligente y amable, podría darle un consejo perfecto.

Un par de días después, desayunando en el comedor, recibió una lechuza que traía la respuesta de su madre y una pequeña caja de grageas. Sonrió feliz y giró para mirar a su amigo, pero al ver la expresión del rubio su sonrisa se borró.

 _¡Tan idiota!_ Scorp acababa de perder a su madre y él le restregaba en la cara que la suya aún estaba allí para él, aunque no lo haya hecho a propósito.

― Lo siento ―susurró avergonzado y escondiendo rápidamente ambos objetos en los bolsillos de la túnica, Scorpius negó e hizo una sonrisa que más pareció una forzada mueca.

― No tienes porqué disculparte, no es tu culpa.

― Aun así ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se acercó para abrazar fuertemente a su mejor amigo, intentando transmitirle que empatizaba con su tristeza, Scorpius correspondió apretándolo fuerte y suspiró largamente como si ese abrazo hubiera cicatrizado un poco la dolorosa herida.

― Los asquerosos homos se están besuqueando ―escucharon decir a unos inmaduros Gryffindor, se escucharon las risas de otros alumnos. Albus resopló y se separó del rubio.

― ¿Vamos a clase? ―preguntó con una sonrisa. Scorpius asintió.

⋆★⋆

  
Por la noche por fin tuvo oportunidad de leer la carta de su madre, afortunadamente Scorp ya dormía profundamente. Era bueno que al menos ese día hubiera logrado dormir, contrario a las noches anteriores en que se quedaba despierto por largo tiempo simplemente mirando hacia el techo, tal vez recordando el pasado, recordando a la señora Malfoy.

Leyó con atención, haciendo muecas y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que su mamá decía algo interesante.

. _..Habla con él, hazle saber que te preocupas por él y que puede contar contigo siempre que lo necesite..._

Esa parte a su parecer era la clave, la respuesta que necesitaba.

― Genial, gracias mamá ―susurró al terminar de leer―. Ahora solo tengo que encontrar el momento para hacerlo.

⋆★⋆

  
Días después, Scorpius parecía igual de deprimido, sonreía, pero su sonrisa siempre parecía triste. Situación que a Albus no le gustaba en absoluto.

― Scorp ―exclamó entrando feliz a la habitación que compartían, su amigo hizo a un lado el libro que estaba estudiando y miró al moreno con atención―. Ven siéntate aquí ―caminó a la cama donde se sentó y palmeó a un lado.

Scorpius sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se puso de pie para ir hasta donde se encontraba Albus.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ―cuestionó con curiosidad, sus ojos grises inspeccionaban el rostro del moreno con atención.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

― Scorp, no quiero molestarte, mucho menos entristecerte, pero necesitamos hablar sobre tus sentimientos ―el rubio arqueó una ceja entendiendo hacia donde iba el tema―. Sé que la perdida de tu madre es una situación muy dolorosa, yo no puedo imaginarme qué sentiría si mis padres murieran. Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a mí, te apoyaré en todo y te daré ánimos siempre que lo necesites.

Scorpius suspiró.

― Gracias Al, eres un gran amigo ―respondió sonriendo levemente―. Mamá tenía razón, los dulces son la estrategia perfecta para conseguir a los mejores amigos.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, Scorpius soltó un suspiro profundo, recibiendo a cambio unas caricias circulares en su espalda.

― Y hablando de dulces ―dijo Albus separándose, se puso de pie, fue hasta su baúl y sacó una gran bolsa repleta de caramelos―. Esta noche comeremos caramelos, muchos de ellos ―dijo alegre.

Scorpius tomó la bolsa y revisó el contenido.

― Estos son los que mamá me dio en primer año.

― Ajá, el día que nos conocimos ―Albus confirmó sentándose al lado del rubio―, y también tengo chocolate ― sacó una caja de chocolates―. Está es exclusivamente para ti.

El rubio inspeccionó la caja.

― Son los que mamá me enviaba ―eso pareció entristecerlo.

― Tu madre desearía que fueras feliz, que no dejaras de sonreír y mucho menos dejaras de alimentarte bien, dormir tus ocho horas diarias y que no descuidaras tus estudios ―comenzó a explicar―. Estos chocolates son para que recuerdes lo mucho que se preocupaba por ti y lo importante que eras para ella. Nada podrá devolvértela, pero siempre estará aquí ―y señaló su corazón― y eso nadie te lo quitará ―entonces tomó un gran puñado de caramelos y se los llevó a la boca.

Scorpius también hizo lo propio y ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre el Quidditch, las clases nuevas, sus sueños a futuro... en momentos más melancólicos lloraron, así permanecieron por varias horas hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, la bolsa de caramelos olvidada en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí deseándoles una excelente Navidad. Pásenla bonito en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. No pierdan el valor y la fe. 


	7. Algo secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos a mitad de la emisión diaria de este conjunto de historias... En esta ocasión tenemos un trío(Harry/Luna/Draco). Nunca había escrito sobre está temática, pero fue a petición de una amiga que estimo mucho... Así que espero guste.

Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood contrajeron matrimonio una tarde de agosto en la pradera de Saddleworth, situada en la cordillera de los Peninos en el norte de Inglaterra entre Holmfirth y Greenfield en el Gran Mánchester. Fue una boda maravillosa ―Hermione y Ron estaban felices por Harry, al fin había encontrado a la persona correcta, aquella con la que formaría una familia y podría alcanzar esa felicidad que tanto había ansiado―. Al finalizar la fiesta se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares y tomaron un traslador que los llevó a Cozumel, una Isla paradisíaca de México. Los Weasley se sorprendieron al saber que viajarían tan lejos para pasar su luna de miel y en varias ocasiones les cuestionaron si contaban con el suficiente capital para pagar toda una semana de vacaciones en dicho lugar.

Harry y Luna simplemente sonreían y algunas veces Harry simplemente respondía con un: "Es el regalo de bodas de un amigo". Respuesta que no los dejó del todo satisfechos, tanto misterio era sumamente sospechoso, pero terminaron por aceptarla.

Aparecieron en uno de los hoteles de lujo más reconocidos, el "Luxury Cozumel" el cual contaba con unas magníficas playas privadas, donde los recién casados —como ellos—, podían convivir a solas.

— Buenos días, bienvenidos al Luxury Cozumel —dijo un mago, su pronunciación del inglés era fluido, iba vestido con un traje muggle elegante, en el pecho izquierdo llevaba un gafete que lo identificaba como Andrés Zavala—. Soy el gerente del hotel, estoy a sus órdenes para lo que necesiten.

Harry y Luna agradecieron, después fueron acompañados a una habitación enorme. Donde solo se limitaron a dormir, aunque apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana —por la diferencia horaria— su reloj biológico les indicaba que era hora de descansar.

Despertaron por la tarde y decidieron salir a recibir un poco de sol y buscar algún restaurante donde pudieran probar los famosos tamales, la cochinita pibil, los papadzules, el cholomo y otra serie de alimentos que, habían leído, eran los platillos más deliciosos de la zona turística. Pronto descubrieron que sus estómagos no estaban adaptados para tal cantidad de comida, así que decidieron ir probando un platillo diferente a lo largo de toda la semana que pasarían allí.

El sol era intenso, nada comparado con el de su región, pero era extrañamente agradable. Mantenían una conversación sobre unas especies mágicas de animales que Luna estaba segura habitaban en América cuando fueron interrumpidos por un apuesto rubio que les sonreía de una manera encantadora.

— ¿La están pasando bien?

— ¿Draco? —cuestionó Harry evidentemente sorprendido.

El rubio asintió y se encogió de hombros, Harry observó su atuendo; llevaba una camisa blanca, desabotonada en el área del pecho y unos shorts verdes. Unos zapatos de cuero completaban el conjunto. Era un estilo bastante muggle, sin embargo, resaltaba aún más su atractivo.

— ¡No creí que estarías aquí! —exclamó Luna con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora.

— No te vimos cuando llegamos —completó Harry.

— Usualmente a las cuatro de la mañana estoy durmiendo —explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

— Te agradecemos mucho por este viaje —dijo Luna—. Siempre quise venir a América, he leído que existe una gran variedad de fauna y su flora es increíblemente asombrosa y abundante.

― ¿Cómo supieron que fui yo el del obsequio?

― Draco, eres el único que conocemos que podría costear este viaje ―respondió Harry fingiéndose ofendido.

― Además, sabemos que eres el dueño de este hotel ―completó Luna.

Para el resto que conocía la historia entre Malfoy y Potter esta situación podría parecerles extraña, pero para ellos no era algo fuera de lo común. Después de la guerra, los juicios, el tiempo... Harry y Luna habían comenzado una relación, Harry se sorprendió mucho al saber que Luna era muy amiga de Malfoy, pero ella le pidió que le diera una oportunidad para conocerlo, al principio se mantuvo reticente —Malfoy no estaba más convencido—, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que Malfoy no era tan malo y viceversa, así, se formó una gran amistad. Amistad que todavía mantenían un poco en secreto ante los Weasley y otros magos debido a que no acababan de conocer a Malfoy como Luna y Harry lo hacían, así que ellos solamente sabían que ya no había enemistad, simplemente una tregua afable.

— No tienen que agradecer, haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos —y con esa frase fue invitado a sentarse junto a ellos. 

Después de ese momento pasaron los siguientes días paseando por los alrededores, descubriendo sorprendentes especies; como los jaguarundís, una especie de gato salvaje y los jabirúes una especie de ave parecida a los flamencos, pero de color blanco y llevaban en el cuello dos bandas de colores negro y naranja. Luna estaba encantada con toda la magnificencia de la selva. Y así, mientras más convivían y pasaban tiempo juntos, menos querían separarse. Todos afianzaron su relación. Algunos podrán afirmar que Draco hacía un mal tercio pegándose a una pareja recién casada, pero lo extraño es que no se sentía para nada como una molestia. Harry y Luna estaban felices de que estuviera con ellos e incluso sentían que formaba parte de esa atmosfera romántica propia de las parejas.

El último día de su estancia en México comieron, bebieron mucho alcohol de la región y pasearon por la playa riendo y jugando hasta que no pudieron más.

— Es hora de ir a la cama —canturreó Luna dando vueltas, de pronto perdió el equilibrio y Harry se apresuró a tomarle entre sus brazos.

— Alguien no tiene mucha resistencia al alcohol —dijo sonriendo hacia Draco quien correspondió la sonrisa.

— Vamos a la cama, vamos a la cama —siguió cantando ella.

— De acuerdo, ya vamos —dijo Harry llevándola hasta los ascensores.

Mientras esperaban que se abriera una de las puertas Luna se abalanzó sobre su esposo para darle un intenso beso. Harry correspondió entusiasmado, de pronto, la idea de saber que Draco los estaba viendo calentó su pecho, se separó suavemente de la rubia y miró a Draco de reojo, este miraba hacia otro lado, pero sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

— Vayan ustedes, yo esperaré otro —dijo Draco sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos.

Luna rápidamente giró a ver a su esposo y puso una mirada triste. Una mueca se formó en sus labios.

— Quiero que Draco venga con nosotros —susurró suavemente.

Harry tragó en seco y luego miró al rubio. No estaba seguro que la idea de su esposa fuera adecuada, pero no podía negarle nada, así que se aventuró a hacerlo, después de todo lo máximo que podía pasar es que terminara cruciado.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó tratando de transmitir seguridad y firmeza, el rubio giró a verlo—. Ven con nosotros... ¿sí? —dijo ofreciendo una mano al rubio.

Este dudó un par de segundos antes de tomarla, sonriendo todos subieron al ascensor.

⋆★⋆

Harry nunca se imaginó que se encontraría en una situación igual. Ni siquiera en sus más pervertidas fantasías. Eso no quería decir que no le encantaba.

Luna yacía acostada sobre la cama, sus piernas abiertas y una cabellera rubia resaltaba entre ellas. Era una imagen que guardaría por siempre en su memoria. Tal vez en un pensadero para rememorarla cada vez que tuviera ganas. Su esposa gemía extasiada mientras Draco lamía y mordisqueaba su vagina. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y sus pieles inmaculadas brillaban con la luz de la luna y el sudor que las cubría.

— Ven... con nosotros... Harry —dijo la rubia ofreciéndole una mano.

Permaneció inmutable algunos segundos más antes de caminar hacia ellos y subirse a la cama. El colchón se hundió un poco más, pero fue simplemente ignorado. Todos estaban concentrados únicamente en la lujuria que los invadía.

Harry se posicionó detrás de Draco y repasó sus manos por toda la espalda, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera y arqueara la espalda involuntariamente.

Draco dejó su labor y subió por el cuerpo de Luna repartiendo besos por su piel, llegó hasta sus firmes senos y los acarició y besó con premura, succionó y lamió uno de los pezones, el otro seno permanecía aprisionado por la palma de su mano.

Mientras tanto, Harry acariciaba la piel del rubio de arriba hacia abajo y besó sus nalgas dulcemente antes de buscar entre ellas e introducir la lengua en el fruncido ano, Draco exhaló un grito de aprobación antes de volver a acariciar a la rubia.

Esto parecía no ser lo que imaginaron que pasaría en su última noche de luna de miel, aunque en el interior lo deseaban. Esperaban que Draco apareciera en México tal como lo sugirió "anónimamente" en la carta que les envió junto al traslador que los llevaría hasta el hotel, esperaban que algo pasara y las circunstancias los llevaran a donde estaban ahora, los tres ebrios de lujuria, explorando sus cuerpos sin importar el mañana.

Después de algunos minutos cambiaron su posición. Los tres se colocaron de rodillas sobre la cama. Luna se encontraba en el centro acariciando ambos miembros lo mejor que su posición le permitía, detrás de ella, Harry acariciaba sus senos y besaba sus hombros y espalda mientras Draco delante de ella le besaba la boca y se aferraba a sus caderas evitando dejar marcas, sin embargo, un fuerte enrojecimiento se formó en el área.

Draco llevó sus besos al mentón y luego al cuello de la rubia, encontrando en el proceso la boca del moreno, se besaron suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar a la rubia que se encontraba entre ellos quien gemía encantada por el trato suave que recibía.

Continuaron acariciándose y besándose por varios minutos, hasta que no pudieron contenerse más, necesitaban llegar al orgasmo cuanto antes.

Draco quedó acostado sobre la cama, Luna se posicionó cuidadosamente sobre él, sus brazos y piernas sosteniéndola lo más firmemente que sus temblorosas extremidades le permitían, besó al rubio dulcemente antes de alejarse y dirigir su atención y una de sus manos a su excitado miembro, el cual comenzó a acariciar suavemente, Harry detrás de ella acarició su espalda y dejó suaves besos debajo de la nuca y en otras áreas cercanas. Tomaron aire antes de que Harry penetrara a la rubia, ella gritó sintiendo la combinación del placer y dolor que el grueso miembro de su esposo le proporcionó, Draco se arqueaba sintiendo la masturbación de la pequeña mano con plenitud. Así, comenzaron a imponer un ritmo, en la habitación únicamente se escuchaban los gemidos y el choque de las pieles entre sí.

La rubia se sintió agotada y se dejó caer sobre Draco. Él la abrazó acariciándola cariñosamente. Harry salió de la rubia y se alejó en reducida distancia.

De pronto, la bruja sonrió y rodó para dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

— Ven aquí, Draco —pidió haciendo que el rubio se posicionara sobre ella, la besó suavemente en los labios y en las mejillas antes de penetrarla con la mayor gentileza posible.

Harry se quedó mirando la escena, ambos rubios eran hermosos, juntos parecían dioses.

— Potter —llamó el rubio, el aludido salió de su ensimismamiento—. Házmelo —pidió mientras arremetía contra la rubia que serpenteaba y se deshacía de placer aferrando sus manos a las sábanas.

Por simple inercia, el moreno se colocó detrás de Draco, buscó el lubricante que habían dejado en la mesita de noche y colocó un poco en sus dedos.

— De-déjalo, haz-lo así —gimió el rubio apretando los dientes para evitar correrse en ese preciso momento. Harry dudó un segundo, después bañó su miembro con el líquido y situó la cabeza de su pene en el enrojecido ano. Contó hasta tres antes de empujar hacia el frente y sumergir lentamente su longitud.

Draco comenzó a exhalar gritos ahogados y detuvo las embestidas. Luna aprovechó para besar a Draco y ayudar a tranquilizarlo. Una vez Potter estuvo completamente dentro de él retomó las embestidas. Esta vez inició lento, pues el miembro de Potter no lo dejaba relajarse por completo, sin embargo, cuando Harry comenzó a moverse perdió totalmente la cordura y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que el matrimonio le provocaba.

Unos minutos más en ese estado y todos se dejaron llevar. Draco llenó a Luna y a su vez fue llenado con la esencia de Harry.

Después de la actividad tan intensa todos se quedaron dormidos enredados entre las sábanas y entre sus extremidades.

⋆★⋆

Al día siguiente la realidad golpeó abruptamente a Draco Malfoy, era momento de volver a Inglaterra. Draco parecía reticente a regresar con ellos, quería esperar unos días antes de tomar un traslador de vuelta a su nación y olvidar esa aventura de una semana que vivió con Potter y Lovegood, pero el matrimonio ya se había enamorado de él, por eso no deseaban dejarlo atrás.

— Ven con nosotros, Draco —dijo Harry—, estamos conscientes de que esta no será una relación convencional, pero queremos estar contigo, te amamos.

— Te amamos mucho, Draco —reafirmó la rubia.

— No es demasiado, pero te queremos obsequiar nuestros corazones, te amaremos y valoraremos siempre —terminó de decir el moreno.

Draco continuaba dudando, a pesar de ver la sinceridad en los intensos ojos verdes de Potter y los bellos ojos azules de Luna.

¿Realmente esa rara relación tenía futuro? ¿De verdad lo valorarían y amarían por siempre? No tenía las respuestas para eso, sin duda era un gran riesgo a correr, pero al ver las caras de ambos deseando que aceptara decidió que valía la pena intentarlo.


	8. Algo de piedras preciosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión la pareja es Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy

Sirius fue convocado por su madre para una reunión improvisada.

Resopló frustrado, siempre que hacía eso era para recalcarle lo mal hijo que era y lo decepcionada que estaba de él. Así que cuando entró al salón y vio su rostro de vieja amargada supo que la iba a pasar mal.

— ¿Me llamaste? —dijo en tono desganado, Walburga hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que tomara asiento.

— ¿Recuerdas que edad tienes? —en efecto, se avecinaba una discusión.

— ¿Diecisiete? —respondió arqueando una ceja.

— Entonces ya estás en edad de participar en el baile tradicional de cortejo —Sirius cambió la expresión, ahora estaba sorprendido y asqueado.

— ¡NO PARTICIPARÉ EN ESE EVENTO ASQUEROSO Y CONSERVADOR! —exclamó poniéndose de pie.

— Vuelve a sentarte Sirius Black tercero —dijo la mujer sin inmutación aparente, no obstante, él sabía que estaba enfadada y que la situación iba a empeorar si no obedecía, así que no obedeció, permaneció de pie retando con la mirada a su madre.

«Muy bien, vas a retarme, como siempre lo haces, pero aun así irás a ese baile y elegirás entre una de las jovencitas. Le obsequiarás una hermosa joya antes de que finalice la noche y se comprometerán.

«Ahora ve y compra algo, bastante femenino de preferencia.

— No lo haré —respondió cerrando los puños con fuerza, dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación, sus fuertes pisadas resonaron por toda la casa.

Pocos minutos después, alguien llamó a su puerta. Era su hermano Regulus quien le sonrió con condescendencia.

— Ya sé a qué vienes —inquirió molesto.

— Entiéndela, ella se educó diferente a nosotros —dijo el menor entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al escuchar el resoplido de Sirius agregó—: Por qué no solo vas y te paseas por allí, después solo le dices que no encontraste a nadie de tu interés y que lo intentarás el próximo año. Por favor hermano, hazlo por mí —terminó la frase sonriendo.

— De acuerdo —respondió terminando por sonreír, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su hermano menor.

⋆★⋆

Para la elección del obsequio recurrió a su amigo James Potter, a quien Sirius envidiaba porque no tenía la obligación de asistir a dicho evento. Aun así, lo persuadió para que lo acompañara como un acto de apoyo moral, el otro se echó a reír, pero aceptó, solo por la oportunidad de ver a su amigo ser acosado por las brujas con la esperanza de comprometerse esa noche.

— Te recuerdo que tú también serás acosado —solo así James puso cara de pánico y dejó de burlarse.

Fueron de tienda en tienda, mirando los escaparates pensando en un regalo que no satisficiera la expectativa de Walburga y a su vez fuera ostentoso, bajarle unos cuantos galeones a la bóveda de la vieja bruja no iba le haría daño. Miraron en todas las tiendas hasta que por fin se decidieron por una sortija.

Tal como lo predijeron, Walburga no estuvo satisfecha, pero aceptó que el alto valor del objeto compensaría su carencia física.

Así, el día del baile tradicional de cortejo llegó.

Lucius había estado huyendo toda la noche de la loca de Bellatrix Black, por eso cuando la vio buscando como una obsesiva al rededor del salón, salió corriendo al jardín, pero era demasiado tarde, Bella ya lo había localizado, así que no le quedó de otra más que meterse a una de las carpas y esperar.

Mientras tanto, Walburga miraba fijamente a Sirius y Regulus le enviaba una mirada de "Solo por hoy comportarte", quería mucho a su hermanito y no podía negarle nada así que resopló frustrado y decidió fingir que estaba haciendo el intento de conseguir una pareja, así fue como entró a una de las carpas, lo que no esperó fue encontrar a alguien dentro.

Las carpas estaban preparadas para que ninguno de los participantes pudiera verse, en el centro estaba colocada una mesa redonda dividida por un velo, así que solo podían escucharse. La intención era que conocieran sus personalidades, muchas veces ocurrió en el pasado que las mujeres rechazaban a los hombres por no ser nada atractivos sin siquiera darles una oportunidad.

— Disculpa, solo me sentaré aquí por un momento —dijo el moreno y tomó asiento frente a la persona del otro lado de la mesa.

Lucius escuchó la voz de un hombre, si hablaba y descubría que él también era un hombre seguramente lo echaría de allí y sería capturado por Bellatrix, así que decidió lanzarse un encantamiento de modificación de voz.

— Si, no hay problema —lo ideal habría sido que permaneciera en silencio, pero no quería levantar sospechas―. Esto es una pesadilla ―mencionó sin intención de hacerlo en voz alta.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo.

― Lo sé, sólo quiero que termine para poder irme a casa.

Lucius comenzó a reír en acuerdo.

― ¿En serio no hay alguien que sea de tu interés? ― cuestionó pensando el Narcissa Black, por culpa de la hermana no había podido acercarse a esa bella rubia, era la única mujer que había logrado captar su atención desde hace tiempo.

― Siendo honesto ni siquiera me he fijado, sin intención de ofenderte por supuesto, seguramente eres bastante hermosa ―se apresuró a explicar.

Lucius empezó a reír. No se consideraba precisamente "hermosa", pero si atractivo.

― Algo así ―respondió captando la atención de Black.

¿Acaso su acompañante era una de esas brujas que no se sentían lo suficientemente bellas?

― Apuesto que hay muchos magos interesados en ti ―mencionó por impulso, por lo cual se golpeó mentalmente y se reprendió por impertinente.

― No, de hecho, no hay ninguno ―y era verdad, no cabía la posibilidad de que un mago sangre pura se interesara en el heredero de los Malfoy puesto que era hombre.

― ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! ―exclamó realmente sorprendido, de verdad la mujer era muy fea o tenía una actitud horrible, aunque por lo que llevaba de conversación la primera opción parecía ser la correcta.

― Es verdad ―afirmó Lucius riendo.

― Eso está muy mal ―dijo negando con la cabeza, de pronto tuvo una idea, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una sortija de ópalo negro, decorada sutilmente a su alrededor con ópalo azul, no era el tipo de sortija que usaría una dama sangre pura, pero Sirius sintió la necesidad de obsequiárselo―. Toma esto ―y le extendió el anillo depositándolo en el centro de la mesa―, te lo obsequio para que siempre que un hombre te rechace recuerdes que eres bastante bella y que en el mundo existe un hombre que te amará sin importar que.

Lucius quedó atónito, permaneció quieto hasta que el otro hombre salió de la tienda y soltó un suspiro profundo. Alcanzó la sortija y la inspeccionó por largo rato, una joya digna de un hombre con clase. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y procedió a salir de la tienda, afortunadamente para ese momento las Black ya no se vislumbraban por ninguna parte, aunque era una lástima que haya perdido su oportunidad para hablar con Narcissa.

⋆★⋆

Días después, mientras Sirius leía uno de sus cómics favoritos sintió un extraño resplandor envolver su cuerpo por breves segundos, se levantó asustado de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación buscando a Regulus quien no se vislumbraba por ninguna parte, había creído que él le lanzó algún hechizo, como en ocasiones solía hacer para bromear, pero parecía que esta vez estaba equivocado.

Volvió a su habitación y continuó con su lectura, después de todo no sentía nada extraño, tal vez solo había sido parte de su imaginación. Sin embargo, llegada la tarde, su hermano menor apareció para informarle que bajara al salón, donde se enteró de algo que cambiaría totalmente su vida.

Lucius Malfoy, el engreído y más tradicionalista Slytherin sangre pura que conocía estaba buscando al hombre que le obsequió una sortija de ópalo negro el día del baile tradicional de cortejo.

― ¿Para qué lo está buscando? ―cuestionó comenzando a sentir pánico, su madre yacía en el suelo y un elfo doméstico corría desesperado alrededor de ella echándole aire en varias oportunidades con la esperanza de que despertara. Abraxas y Lucius Malfoy permanecían de pie a su lado manteniendo una postura erguida, sus expresiones eran serias.

― Señor Black ―Abraxas saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza al igual que su hijo―, parece ser que la magia del objeto lo reconoció como el prometido de mi hijo aquí presente en el momento en que lo deslizó por su dedo.

― Madre se ha desmayado antes de asegurar que te asesinaría ―agregó Regulus.

― ¿QUÉ? ―exclamó asustado.

― Imagino que la señora Black nunca te informó que las carpas están hechizadas para asegurar vínculos entre los asistentes una vez se de el obsequio y la bruja lo acepte. Al ser hombre creí que no funcionaría, pero tal parece que somos compatibles ―explicó Lucius con una cara de molestia desbordada.

― Yo... ―Sirius se quedó en shock al comprender lo que significaban esas palabras.

― Lo lamento señor Malfoy, tendrán que esperar a que ambos lo asimilen para hablar ―dijo Regulus antes de lanzarle un rennervate a Walburga.


	9. Algo de colores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tenemos un Drarry cortito... Espero lo disfruten (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

En efecto, para Draco Malfoy era una verdadera tortura. Tan solo de verlo allí, reposando tranquilamente en el fondo de su closet lo hacía querer destrozar todo en el interior.

Hace un par de días se había llevado a cabo la cena en celebración en honor al inicio del solsticio de invierno, se avecinaba la fiesta de celebración del final del periodo de Yule, la cual pasaría en casa de la tía Andrómeda junto con sus padres y los Weasley, por eso, no quería presentarse a la reunión luciendo tan espantoso suéter muggle.

Harry se lo había obsequiado el primer día del solsticio y no había olvidado mencionar "yo también tengo uno parecido, así que podremos ir a la fiesta de fin del Yule iguales", Draco sonrió de manera torcida intentando proyectar una felicidad que no sentía.

Potter estaba cometiendo un crimen y Draco no quería herir sus sentimientos. Una situación realmente controversial. ¿Cómo decirle que ese suéter era lo más horrible que había visto en su vida?

Tocó con los dedos la suave tela de la prenda.

— ¡Aquí estás! —Harry entró a la habitación exclamando la frase con emoción, Draco se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad. El rubio rápidamente cerró el closet y giró a verlo con una radiante sonrisa.

— Sólo estaba guardando unas cosas —mencionó quitándole importancia—, hoy volviste temprano.

— Terminé temprano y ya sabes, en estos días no hay mucho qué hacer por las fiestas.

Draco asintió.

— ¿Cena? —preguntó.

— Por supuesto —aceptó volviendo a sonreír—. Mientras tanto voy a cambiarme.

Draco asintió y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina. Y mientras servía volvía a darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo en nombre de Salazar iba a decirle a su amado Potty que tenía sentimientos encontrados por el suéter que le obsequió? Tal vez si le revelaba primero que lo adoraba porque él se lo dio aminoraría la decepción en su esposo cuando le dijera que a pesar de adorar la prenda no iba a usarla enfrente de sus conocidos.

Si, definitivamente eso iba a hacer. Se lo diría así y entonces se libraría de esa terrible carga.

Asintió decidido y sonrió con suficiencia, entonces fue rodeado por los brazos de su esposo y recibió dulces besos a lo largo de su cuello.

— Te amo —dijo el desgraciado y Draco supo que estaba perdido.

Dos días después se paseaba por la casa de su tía Andy modelando el horrible suéter de colores altamente llamativos.

— No puedo creer que lo lograras —susurró Ron a su amigo mientras le entregaba diez galeones.

Harry los recibió sonriente.

— Te lo dije, cuando me lo dispongo puedo ser bastante persuasivo.

Ron negó y comenzó a reír. Malfoy se la pasaba criticando la forma en que ambos vestían, así que decidieron vengarse de alguna forma, Harry había tenido la magnífica idea de regalarle una prenda que causara horror en el rubio, Ron había aceptado que era una buena idea, pero que Malfoy simplemente la guardaría en el fondo de su guardarropa y allí la dejaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Harry había respondido que podía hacer que la usara, Ron creyó que era imposible y apostó diez galeones a que no lo lograría. El moreno aceptó gustoso, sabía que si ponía cara de cachorro abandonado e insinuaba que estaría herido si no lo usaba su esposo terminaría por ceder.

— El hurón debe estar retorciéndose por dentro.

— Tal vez está sufriendo un poco. Más por la cara que puso Lucius cuando lo vio llegar. Pero no lo torturaré más, mañana le aplicaré un incendio y fingiré que fue un accidente, él fingirá estar triste, pero por dentro estará celebrando. Y por la noche seguramente agradecerá mi torpeza con una excelente ronda de sexo. Un final feliz para los dos —explicó sonriendo hacia su esposo quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de la desesperación. 


	10. Algo que represente a la otra persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred x Draco... Cortito y Triste para variar. Ojalá les guste ♥️☃️

Ellos siempre lo molestaban.

Los cuatro años anteriores los daños ocasionados solo eran efectos colaterales, pero ahora... Parecía que ellos se habían ensañado con él. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que no se llevaba bien con el tonto hermano menor o realmente era tan fastidioso que lograba caer mal a todos. Sea como sea estaba harto y la última broma... Simplemente había sido demasiado.

Los gemelos Weasley había prendido fuegos artificiales justo cuando él iba pasando. Todo comenzó a estallar a su alrededor y luego, de la nada había aparecido un hurón blanco usando una pequeña corbatita de Slytherin y en el lomo llevaba un letrero que decía con letra cursiva "Malfoy". Obviamente todos estallaron en carcajadas y mientras todos se retorcían de la risa, Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que el humo se disipara para salir de allí.

Iba a caminar con rumbo a las mazmorras, pero el pequeño animal corriendo de un lado a otro le provocó lástima por lo que fue en dirección al hurón y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

— Gracias por el obsequio —dijo levantando el mentón hacia los gemelos —. Sin duda me representa a la perfección —y dicho eso salió corriendo, no se dignó a ir a los dormitorios de su casa como tenía planeado al principio, corrió en dirección al lago. Y allí se dejó caer al pie de un árbol.

Se sentía tan frustrado. Siempre tenía que fingir ser alguien que definitivamente no era. Fingir que era feliz y que su vida era perfecta. Pero la realidad es que a cada segundo transcurrido deseaba ser únicamente un mago normal, un joven que no tuviera otras preocupaciones más que las calificaciones y las chicas como cualquier adolescente normal. Quería ser libre y feliz.

Por eso, precisamente por eso envidiaba a Potter. Potter que a pesar de parecer que no tenía nada, en realidad lo tenía todo. Tenía amigos que lo querían sinceramente, tenía el aprecio del resto y no tenía que satisfacer ni cumplir con las expectativas de nadie.

— ¿Viste la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción de ese cuatro ojos? —cuestionó acariciando suavemente el lomo del animalito—. Todos se estaban burlando de mí, incluso los que dicen ser mis amigos.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos traicioneros derramaron un par de lágrimas.

Draco quitó el letrero con su apellido del cuello del pequeño decidiendo dejar la corbatita, se veía lindo así.

Mientras él jugaba con el adorable hurón, Fred Weasley permanecía entre los arbustos observando al rubio hablar y llorar silenciosamente. Entonces se sintió estúpido y patético. Se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil.

Volvió al castillo, George parecía aliviado de verlo de vuelta.

— ¿Dónde estabas hermanito? —preguntó sonriendo feliz, Ron, Harry y otros chicos de Gryffindor estaban con él, todos celebrando su victoria sobre Malfoy, pero para Fred ya no era una victoria, sin quererlo, ver al chico de Slytherin tan triste le había generado un remordimiento de conciencia que no había sentido ni siquiera con sus familiares.

— Solo fui al baño —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sin George? —cuestionó Ron.

— No vamos a hacer todo juntos —dijo frunciendo el ceño, actitud que perturbó a todos, pero usando su capacidad se convencimiento cambió el tema de inmediato.

Después de aquel episodio se dedicó a aprovechar sus oportunidades de estar solo para observar a Malfoy; quien era guapo, inteligente, sarcástico de una manera graciosa, sus ojos grises siempre parecían tristes y a la vez adorablemente encantadores, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se había enamorado de él.

Lo pensó y lo pensó. Quería confesarle sus sentimientos, decirle que no estaba solo, pero era peligroso, Draco era el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más allegados al señor oscuro.

Poco después se le ocurrió enviarle una nota, escribirle algo significativo, algo que le diera las fuerzas para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

Varios días después Draco paseaba cerca del bosque prohibido, su hurón, al que había adoptado el día de la estupenda broma lo seguía de cerca, pero se asustó y se metió entre su túnica hasta posicionarse en su pecho por el ruido que provocó una lechuza acercándose.

— Tranquilo, Kuma, estás a salvo conmigo —susurró acariciando al animal sobre la tela de su túnica. Luego, cuando la lechuza aterrizó muy cerca de él se apresuró a quitarle el sobre que traía en la pata.

— Gracias —dijo y el ave emprendió el vuelo.

Draco abrió la carta y sacó un pergamino doblado, en él, el dibujo de un poderoso Dragón rugía con furia. Tenía runas marcadas en puntos estratégicos, formando así la constelación de Draco.

_Hola, Dragón:_

_Estuve pensando largo tiempo antes de decidirme a escribir esta breve nota. Pensando y analizando me he dado cuenta del tipo de persona que eres, tienes tantos defectos que los demás ven, pero tienes muchas más virtudes que solo unos cuantos son capaces de vislumbrar en ti. Y tienes razón, un hurón no es lo que te representa. A ti representan las estrellas de tu constelación; lejanas, pero tan luminosas que aun alcanzan a alumbrar nuestro mundo, eres igual de cálido que ellas y tu luz brillará por siglos. Este dibujo que te obsequio es la verdadera representación de ti. Consérvalo para que nunca olvides quién eres._

_Atentamente: Tu enamorado secreto_

Draco se sonrojó y sintió una calidez en el pecho, una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Por supuesto que conservó el dibujo, incluso la nota y siempre que se sentía que no podía más leía la nota y observaba el dibujo, siempre con la esperanza de algún día encontrar a su enamorado secreto.

Fue una lástima que Draco nunca tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su enamorado, pues ese mismo año los gemelos Weasley se auto expulsaron del Colegio y un año después Draco olvidaría ese feliz episodio buscando la manera de matar al director y tratando de reparar un viejo armario. Y bastante lamentable que tiempo después Fred Weasley muriera en la batalla de Hogwarts sin tener la oportunidad de revelarle su identidad al joven Draco Malfoy.


	11. Algo que represente al que da los regalos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tenemos a Oliver y Cedric

Después de la larga ducha, salió de la tina y se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba colocado al fondo del cuarto de baño. Se miró largamente soltando un suspiro profundo y procedió a secarse. Este era el día. La última prueba se llevaría a cabo y a pesar de ser el campeón más prometedor, no se sentía para nada seguro. Después de todo, el torneo de los tres magos no era un reto cualquiera, no era como las clases donde podía equivocarse sin que pasara algo terrible. ¡No! En este torneo no había escapatoria, si cometía un error las consecuencias podían ser devastadoras.

Comenzó a vestirse cuidadosamente, colocando su ropa interior y después la túnica deportiva, la cual mostraba el escudo de Hufflepuff con ardiente orgullo en el lado derecho del pecho.

Volvió a suspirar largo y tendido. Y de nuevo se miró fijamente inspeccionado que su apariencia estuviera perfecta, no es que siempre le importara su apariencia, era solo que en ese día específicamente sentía una extraña sensación albergándose en su estómago, no podía definir si eran los nervios o algo más.

Como se acercaba la hora para que diera inicio la última prueba decidió dejar sus pensamientos e inseguridades para después dando prioridad a la concentración.

Salió del baño de prefectos y se dirigió rápidamente a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. Mientras pasaba por la sala común, varios de sus compañeros lo animaron asegurándole que él sería el campeón, otros le desearon suerte y lo abrazaron en consecutivas ocasiones. Él, únicamente sonrió y asintió agradeciendo sus buenos deseos.

Estando en su habitación, invocó su baúl, abriéndolo en cuanto lo tuvo sobre la cama.

Buscó entre sus pertenencias hasta sacar un pequeño cofre de madera decorado con una figura de león sobre la tapa. Buscó la llave en un cajón de su escritorio y volvió a la cama, tomó el objeto suavemente y se sentó sobre la cama, lo inspeccionó breves segundos antes de meter la llave y por fin abrir. Dentro se encontraba una snitch, el oro brillaba con intensidad.

_Este era el último año, su última oportunidad para ganar el campeonato de Quidditch del Colegio. Cada año escolar, su único propósito había sido llevar a Gryffindor al campeonato. Sin embargo, era demasiado desafortunado que hasta ahora no lo hubiera logrado. No obstante, en el último momento la suerte le sonrió y la copa se llevó._

— _Es la Snitch del último juego, Harry la atrapó, pero es mía, me la otorgaron por crear la mejor estrategia y lograr que Gryffindor se coronara como el campeón de todas las casas._

_Cedric arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando por lo que iba a decir Oliver._

— _No me mires así, sabes que también eres un gran buscador. Ganaste el primer partido justamente._

_Cedric cedió ante el cumplido y sonrió._

_— Tus halagos no conseguirán nada, Wood ―respondió—. Pero acepto que fue un buen juego._

_— A pesar de que Malfoy retrasó el encuentro, el tiempo extra no sirvió a los Slytherin —expresó con una gran sonrisa._

_— Por supuesto —respondió condescendiente, le tenía respeto a Malfoy, pero no iba a ponerse a discutir con Wood sobre eso—. Entonces, te felicito por tu triunfo ―agregó sonriendo—. Ahora, me voy ―e hizo una señal en dirección al pasillo de las cocinas._

_— ¡Espera! —Cedric lo miró expectante—. En realidad, yo..._

— _¿No solo ibas a regodearte en tu triunfo? —dijo con sorna, Oliver soltó una carcajada._

— _No, yo quiero... Darte esto —y extendió la snitch hacia Cedric, quien observó impresionado el pequeño objeto dorado, acercó lentamente la mano para tomarla y cuando estaba a unos milímetros de sentirla Oliver interrumpió el momento alejándola de nuevo—. No, espera, no era así..._

_Del bolsillo de su uniforme sacó un pequeño objeto el cual agrandó de inmediato con un movimiento de varita. Era un cofre pintado de escarlata, en la tapa llevaba pintado un león rugiendo._

— _Aquí —mencionó depositando la Snitch dentro de este—. Ahora sí, está perfecto —y le entregó el cofre con la snitch dentro._

— _¿Y por qué quieres dármela a mí? —dijo mientras tomaba el cofre con ambas manos, Oliver sonrió, sus ojos marrones brillaron emocionados._

— _Sabes por qué, pero si quieres que lo vuelva a decir... Me gustas._

_Cedric no pudo evitar que el rubor se instalara en sus mejillas, hace apenas un mes atrás Oliver Wood le había confesado sus sentimientos, Cedric lo había rechazado, era muy joven para pensar en el amor y estaba demasiado ocupado con los estudios como para voltear a ver a sus compañeros. Cho lo corrigió diciendo que en realidad sus hormonas aún no habían enloquecido._

— _Oliver Wood no ama nada más que el Quidditch —afirmó para rechazarlo sutilmente por segunda ocasión._

_Pero eso no funcionó. El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor continuaba sonriendo ampliamente._

— _Tienes razón, todos tienen razón, me encanta el quidditch, no hay día en que deje de pensar en nuevas estrategia_ s _y métodos de entrenamiento, siempre me emociono viendo partidos, jugando yo mismo, viendo en los escaparates los uniformes, las escobas y todo lo que tenga que ver con el deporte. Todos se burlaban con mi obsesión por llevar a Gryffindor al campeonato, por eso, puedo decir que todo ese amor que siento por el quidditch está aquí —dijo señalando la snitch—, la snitch que representa todo lo que es importante para mí, mi corazón es esta snitch y yo te lo obsequio a ti._

_«Tómala, así siempre que la veas te acordarás de mí._

_Cedric no esperaba tan profunda revelación, su sonrisa se pronunció por sí sola en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con felicidad, en ese momento pudo comprender a qué se refería Cho cuando explicó lo de las hormonas, porque las suyas explotaron como fuegos artificiales en su interior. Se acercó al joven Gryffindor y besó sus labios suavemente, sus ojos cerrados no le permitieron ver la sorpresa y emoción en el rostro de Oliver._

De vuelta al presente recordaba ese momento con bastante melancolía, no habían formalizado como pareja, pero quedó la promesa de que todos los veranos se verían y actuarían como una pareja hasta que llegara el momento y pudieran decirle al mundo que se amaban.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación, sus compañeros le avisaban al otro lado que el momento había llegado, la última prueba se llevaría a cabo en breves minutos.

Se puso de pie, lentamente volvió a guardar todo tal y como estaba y exhaló con profundidad antes de ir y abrir la puerta. Después de ese momento toda su concentración se enfocó en la prueba; desde que se encontró a las afueras del laberinto y el director Dumbledore explicó los detalles de la prueba, hasta que llegó junto con Potter hasta el cáliz.

Y entonces, sus sentidos se alertaron al máximo cuando aparecieron en medio de un cementerio en lugar de volver a donde se encontraba el público.

Sus padres y sus compañeros siempre se habían jactado de presumir que era un mago altamente prometedor, que haría grandes cosas en el mundo mágico y que su nombre pasaría a la historia. Sin embargo, todas esas esperanzas se desvanecieron en el momento en que su cuerpo recibió la maldición imperdonable que le quitaría la vida. Y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en los que dejó atrás; en sus padres, en sus amigos y sobre todo... en Oliver. Cuyo corazón yacía en un cofre celosamente guardado en el fondo de su baúl.


	12. Algo que represente lo que siente por el que los recibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cortito AU Drarry para despedir el año 2020...

Lily levitó con su varita las cajas apiladas frente a los grandes estantes de la bodega. Era el lugar donde todos guardaban las cosas que ya no necesitaban. Una situación normal habría sido que ese lugar se hubiera depurado a lo largo del tiempo, sin embargo, por extraño que parezca eso no había ocurrido. Y ahora, después de veinte años de recuerdos almacenados al fin iba a ser limpiada.

Al terminar de distribuirlas por el centro de la habitación observó las cosas que ahora eran reveladas en los grandes estantes, todas se veían pulcramente acomodadas, solo su aspecto polvoriento indicaba que habían pasado mucho tiempo ocultas.

Se acercó lentamente a inspeccionar, había viejos juguetes y pequeñas cajas las cuales contenían discos antiguos. Un gran frasco de vidrio llamó su atención.

Lo tomó suavemente y pasó los dedos para quitar el polvo. Una pequeña etiqueta se hizo visible, "365 recuerdos" se podía leer.

— ¿Qué es esto, Pa? —preguntó sin dejar de observar el objeto.

Draco Malfoy dejó de darle ordenes al elfo doméstico para prestar atención a su hija.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó acercándose, su expresión curiosa provocó que su ceño se arrugara—. ¡Por Salazar! Hace tanto que no veía este frasco, incluso pensé que lo había dejado en la mansión.

— Dice "365 recuerdos", ¿Qué significa? —cuestionó la bruja, sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su otro padre observaron con curiosidad al rubio.

— Un regalo de tu padre —dijo extendiendo las manos y tomando con cuidado el objeto, sacó su varita y lanzó un _tergeo_ en un susurro—. Me lo dio en la época en que nos hicimos novios.

A Lily le interesaba bastante el tema sobre el noviazgo de sus padres, así que cuando alguno de los dos lo sacaba a colación no dudaba en aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer un poco más sobre esos tiempos.

— ¿Por qué te regalaría un frasco lleno de papelitos mal doblados? —Draco comenzó a reír.

— No son solo papelitos —comenzó a explicar, sus ojos grises transmitían la felicidad que sentía al recordar—. Nos hicimos novios seis meses después de que tu padre comenzara a rondarme. Teníamos una historia, una historia nada alentadora, en la escuela nos la pasábamos peleando. Así que yo no estaba seguro de su sinceridad cuando me declaró su amor. Llevábamos cinco años sin vernos y cuando nos graduamos ni siquiera nos hablábamos. ¿Puedes culparme por tener dudas? —Lily negó con la cabeza e hizo un puchero muy parecido al que Draco hacía cada vez que se concentraba en algo interesante—. No obstante, tu padre es perseverante y continuó insistiendo. Terminé por aceptar salir con él porque me gustaba, aunque no esperaba que se convirtiera en algo duradero. Pero pasó el tiempo y nuestra relación comenzó a hacerse más sólida. Para nuestro primer aniversario, Potter llegó a la mansión cargando este frasco. Mis expectativas eran altas, pero al ver que me extendía ese feo frasco mi emoción se esfumó. He de admitir que me sentí ofendido y decepcionado. ¿Un frasco? ¿En nuestro aniversario? ¿Para mí, un Malfoy que estaba acostumbrado a tener lo mejor de lo mejor? Pero al ver mi rostro de estupefacción Potter se apresuró a explicarme.

«Dijo con voz muy segura: Este frasco contiene 365 pedazos de pergamino, uno por cada día que hemos pasado juntos, allí están escritos nuestros recuerdos, mis sentimientos y lo que significas para mí, la persona más especial de mi vida.

«Y desde entonces no he podido dejar de amarlo. Casi un año después escapé de la mansión para poder casarme con tu padre, después nacieron ustedes y bueno, lo demás es historia.

— Eso es muy romántico, Pa —dijo la bruja sonriendo encantada.

— Para tratarse de Potter sí que sabe cómo ser romántico cuando se lo propone —agregó admitiendo que su hija tenía razón.

— ¡Pero siempre he sido un romántico! —exclamó Harry haciendo acto de presencia.

— Admite que no eras un declarado seductor en nuestra juventud.

— Pero tenía mi encanto —dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su hija quien comenzó a reír.

— Qué bueno que llegas, te toca limpiar —dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación con el frasco entre sus manos.

Harry gimió frustrado.

— Tu padre sabe que lo amo tanto que no puedo negarme a nada que me pida —declaró mentalizado para comenzar a trabajar.

— Primero vamos a comer —dijo Lily determinada—, me contarás como es que se te ocurrió regalarle un frasco lleno de recuerdos y después volveremos aquí para continuar limpiando. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Muy de acuerdo señorita —respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos salieron de la bodega para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Draco se encontraba en su habitación, sentado sobre la cama releyendo cada uno de los papelitos, recordando su tiempo con Potter y cada que leía uno reafirmaba que, en efecto, amaba a ese hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de este año. Les deseo todo lo mejor; felicidad, amor, libertad y salud en este año que viene. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, algunos sufrimos perdidas, otros no, pero eso no importa, lo importante es estar unidos 💕 ¡Feliz 2021!


	13. Algo hecho a mano (o mágico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalizo con un Theo x Hermione con un ligero toque de Drarry. 💕

_The_ odore Nott era uno más, otro sobreviviente de la guerra, otro que había perdido a su familia y que añoraba tener de vuelta. Pero no podía ser, el joven mago debía acostumbrarse a vivir una vida sin su padre, donde era señalado por los demás como un abominable criminal y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Draco Malfoy, su amigo incondicional notó que Theo estaba entrando en un estado de depresión perturbadora y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Por eso trabajó día y noche hasta que logró fabricar algo con lo que su amigo tendría la oportunidad de corregir su vida.

Un giratiempo.

No se parecía en nada a los comunes y extintos objetos. Este solamente le daría una oportunidad para viajar a la época que deseara y volver al presente. Era una locura, pero Theo estuvo encantado cuando se lo entregó, a pesar de que le explicó los riesgos que implicaba el uso de un objeto casero.

Nott sonrió a su amigo antes de despedirse, activó el objeto y desapareció.

Aterrizó en su misma mansión, parecía menos lúgubre que en el futuro, pero tampoco se parecía al lugar donde vivió en su niñez, decidió salir del despacho y caminar por los iluminados pasillos.

— Allí estás —escuchó la voz de una mujer, rápidamente se dio vuelta.

— ¿Granger? —cuestionó sorprendido.

Ella sonrió.

— Hace años que no me llamas por mi apellido de soltera.

Theo estaba confundido. ¿Apellido de soltera? No, no, no. Más importante ¿Por qué había una versión adulta de Granger frente a él?

— Estás raro —dijo ella acercándose, su rostro preocupado inspeccionaba cada parte de él, como si estuviera buscando una herida o algo que le indicara porqué Theodore parecía confundido—. ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces apresúrate. Harry y Draco no tardan en llegar —informó pasando a su lado, antes de alejarse besó su mejilla.

Nott quedó aún más confundido, ¿ella acababa de besarlo? Todo era tan confuso, ¿y qué era eso de que Potter y Draco iban a llegar? ¿Draco? Si, Draco era su salvación. Él le explicaría que estaba sucediendo.

Caminó a la habitación que antes fue de su padre esperando estar equivocado y que, en efecto, esa habitación continuara igual que siempre, con la ropa y objetos pertenecientes al antiguo señor Nott. Pero se llevó una trágica sorpresa al ver que la habitación había sido completamente remodelada. Ahora en lugar de las cosas de su padre se encontraban las suyas y las de una mujer. En realidad, no estaba equivocado y al parecer Hermione Granger era su pareja. ¿A qué clase de mundo alternativo había llegado?

Un elfo doméstico vestido con un pulcro traje azul oscuro apareció en la habitación, Theo dio un respingo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Pero que...

— Señor, la señorita Hermione me ha pedido que venga a avisarle que los señores Potter y Malfoy están aquí.

Theo simplemente asintió, no pudiendo decir algo más. El elfo volvió a desaparecer.

Pasando su aturdimiento buscó una túnica más formal que la que llevaba puesta y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Casi corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con su amigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este estaba junto a Potter y no solo eso, estaban abrazados y ... ¡Se estaban besando!

— ¡Draco! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo, los otros magos se separaron para dirigirle su atención.

— Amigo —saludó Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola, Nott —saludó Potter igual de sonriente.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —cuestionó aturdido. Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño.

— Actúa raro desde hace un rato —informó Hermione haciendo notar su presencia.

— ¿Te sientes bien, amigo? —cuestionó Draco observándolo con preocupación.

— No, es decir, si, no... No sé —al ver la mirada preocupada de todos agregó—. ¿Por qué ustedes dos... Estaban...?

— ¿Besándonos? —completó el rubio.

— Nott, llevamos tres años de casados, tu estuviste en la boda y fuiste el padrino.

La situación resultaba más inquietante de lo que al principio parecía. ¿Un Potter y un Malfoy enlazados? ¿A qué mundo había llegado?

— Ahora vas a decir que no te acuerdas y que tampoco recuerdas estar comprometido con Hermione —explicó Draco riendo como si todo se tratara de una broma. Pero la cara de pánico que puso el castaño le indicó que no, no era una broma y en efecto, parecía que había olvidado.

— No recuerdas lo que ha pasado —declaró la bruja alarmada.

— Si, no, digo si, si recuerdo, solo me siento un poco confundido, no es nada grave.

— Será mejor que lo llevemos a San Mungo —mencionó Potter.

— No, no, no —se apresuró a decir—. Estaré bien en un momento.

Los demás aceptaron no llevarlo. Aunque no le quitaron la mirada en ningún momento. Almorzaron y conversaron amenamente, Theodore intentaba llevar el ritmo de la conversación, pero había cosas que simplemente no tenía idea de que hubieran pasado.

Llegada la noche y una vez que Draco y Potter se despidieron, corrió a la habitación que alguna vez fue de él, fue un alivio ver que sus cosas de la infancia seguían allí. Se recostó en la cama, analizando cuál sería su siguiente paso, tenía que buscar la manera de volver a su vida pasada o tal vez... Quedarse podría ser una buena opción. Con ambas ideas rondando en su mente y el agotamiento del día terminó por quedarse dormido.

Theodore despertó en su antigua habitación, se frotó los ojos y se puso de pie, salió de la habitación en busca de Granger, pero no había nadie allí. La mansión volvía ser igual de lúgubre que en la realidad alterna donde Draco estaba casado con Astoria Greengrass y esperaban un hijo. Donde él había perdido a su padre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció en la mansión Malfoy, Draco lo recibió en su despacho.

— ¿Qué es eso tan urgente de lo que querías hablar?

— El giratiempo no funcionó, en lugar de viajar al pasado terminé en una realidad alterna donde estaba comprometido con Hermione Granger y tú amigo... TÚ, estabas casado con Harry Potter.

— ¿De qué en nombre de Salazar Slytherin estás hablando? —dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— El giratiempo que me obsequiaste no funcionó —se apresuró a explicar.

— Yo no te obsequié ningún giratiempo. Fabricar uno es ilegal. Ya me imagino a Potter aquí con su banda de aurores revisando la mansión hasta en lo más recóndito de ella —resopló.

— Entonces... ¿Todo fue un sueño?

— Obviamente fue un sueño o una alucinación efecto de una pócima, porque dime, ¿en qué mundo YO, Draco Malfoy, fabrico algo que no funciona?

Theo ignoró el hecho de que su amigo estaba más preocupado por parecer un inútil en la fabricación de los giratiempo al hecho de estar casado con Potter en la realidad alterna y se echó sobre un sofá agotado, sin duda había tenido un sueño bastante extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguí este conjunto de historias 💕


End file.
